I choose you
by xSCE94x
Summary: Graduation is coming fast, what will happen? What will Elena decide? Will there be a showdown? Who knows. Let's just say, Mystic Falls events don't always turn out as planned. (4x23) *ONE SHOT*


A/N: HEY EVERYONE! Yes, it's meeee. Its been such a long time, I know. I've been so drastically busy with college, that I haven't got a moment of piece to write a chapter. Forgive me? Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys something. On the Brink is the next chapter out. Now, I was going to do the performance with details, but I figured not everything skates and will be like huh? So I was just wondering, skip the competition or not? Your choice, let me know. So basically, this is a one shot of the big finale. Only tomorrow. DEEP BREATHS. This is just my imagination running wild again :D Just letting you know, I'm back to normal, more and more episodes will be out.

* * *

Its weird somehow. The memories only felt like yesterday. Was it a dream? No. Did she wish it was? Yes? The worse of all is...she could only blame herself. Looking up at the empty space, the void bringing a sting to her heart, she swallowed as the image of her dropping the match filled her mind. Her family home, gone. The old Elena, non existent. The Gilbert family, one.

"It hurts. Please make it stop, it hurts."

Her begging sounded through her ears as tears formed in her eyes. The image of Damon getting down on his knees to hold her, helped the first ear rip through the shield she had been holding up. She had lost so many people, such little time to react to all of the loss.

"Every inch of this house is filled with the memories of people that I've loved, who have died!"

The place her house once stood was now just a piece of land, no sighns of a house ever standing. Lifting her feet slowly, she walked up the path, stepping into the square box of where the house had one stood and where it had left an indent into the ground.

"I had a feeling I would find you here."  
"Our house...I burn't down our house."  
"You were not you Elena." Jeremy spoke calmly, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"I was me!" She cried, "I was me and it was ME who did this! I have to start taking responsibility for my actions! I did this, our family home is gone, because of me! YOU are gone, because...of me..."

A sob broke out of her as Jeremy circled his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Memories of her brother's burning body flooded her mind, only causing the pain she was feeling to increase further more.

"I'm not gone because of you Elena."  
"But...the cure..."  
"I wanted that for you Elena." He told her, rubbing her arms.

Stilling, she thought back to when she'd just saved Matt from Damon and they were arguing about "her choice". God, she'd even argue about that right now.

"Matt would be dead!" Elena shouted at Damon.  
"But you wouldn't be. You would of got to grow up, had the life that you wanted. I know that I didn't use to get that, but I do now  
and I wanted that for you Elena."

Closing her eyes, she pulled away from Jeremy, clearing her throat as she wiped her tears and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to break down, there are bigger things at stake.

"Where is everyone?" Elena questioned him.  
"At the boarding house, wondering where you are."  
"Even Damon...?"  
"Oh no, he knows where you are."

She gave a soft nod. Of course he did, he always knew where she was, what she was doing. Nodding again, she looked around and smiled.

"Besides, today is the day. The big graduation."  
"Oh yay, thanks for reminding me."  
"Ah, come on. Always wanted to see you in a red cape and cap."

Hitting him on the arm, she followed him down the path as she gave him a genuine smile. As she said to Stefan, this is who she was now. She had to look ahead and stop thinking about the past. All that mattered now, was the present and the future.

* * *

Entering the house, she walked on into the foyer as she seen everyone surrounding the couches, discussing something. Looking around, she seen Alaric, Stefan, Lexi, Caroline and Damon. Jeremy stepped in next to her and rubbed her back, kissing her head.

"Hey guys." Jeremy called as they all turned around, spotting them.  
"Elena, where have you been?" Caroline asked, walking over towards her.  
"Just out, for some fresh air, you know.."  
"Well as you can see, the veil is still down."  
"I guessed as much. No word from Bonnie?"  
"No, not yet." Stefan answered as she looked at him and looked back to Caroline.  
"But not to worry, I have to go to school, so I'll give her a call. YOU go and get yourself ready, alright?"

Caroline waved her goodbye to everyone as Alaric made his way over to Elena. Biting her lip, she smiled as he engulfed her into a hug and held her close to him.

"Its nice to see you again Elena."  
"It's nice to see you too Ric."  
"You've grown, ccome to far. Made the right choices, eventually..."

Opening her eyes at that, she looked at him as her eyes flicked to Damon, watching as he was pouring himself a bourbon. Stepping back, she gave him a weary smile as he nodded. She knew exactly what he meant. He had been watching over her...and Damon. Of course, they were best friends after all.

"You better go. As Caroline said, you have to get yourself ready." Stefan told her, his eyebrows furrowed as she walked straight out and  
up the stairs.

She needed to think. What was she to do? All this had to stop. Walking down the hall into one of the spare bedrooms. She needed a hot shower. A boiling hot shower.

* * *

As she finished fixing her hair, she walked over as she slipped her white dress on and over her head. Smoothing her hands down the dress, she slipped her white dress on and over her head. Smoothing her hands down the dress, she slipped her pumps on and looked at herself in the mirror. It would have to do. Listening out, she heard nothing and sighed a relief as she steped out, moving down the corridor. Hearing footsteps, she stopped, hearing movement coming from Damon's room. Taking a deep breath, she continued down the hall and to Damon's room as she leaned in the doorway, watching as he walked out of the bathroom, only clad in his black jeans. She almost forgot what he looked like shirtless, never mind naked.

"If you were wondering, everyone has already left."  
"Yeah, to the graduation." She answered softly.  
"Big day." He told her, turning around.  
"Are you coming?" Elena questioned, biting her lip.  
"As much as I'd love to, since...ya know, I love graduations and all, I can't. I have business to attend to. I'm sure you kids will survive  
without me for a while."

Their eyes conncected as she gave him a soft smile and a nod. What else could she do? She didn't know what was going on between them.

"You know what else blew? Being sired to you. I remember every horrible moment of it."

Stepped out of the room, she walked and winced, remembering when she said that and the hurt in his eyes, although it disappeared within seconds. She just needed to keep walking before she burst into tears. Just getting the graduation over and done with was top priority at the moment.

* * *

The moment was over, she was up on stage dressed in her cap and gown as she stood beside Matt and Caroline. She had done it. She graduated. Looking out into the crowd, she swallowed. No one to see her graduate. A part of her hoped to see crystal blue eyes, but no such luck. Maybe it was for the best, he had things to do and so did she. Only if everything was back to normal.

"Your class of 2013!"

Everyone stood up, applauding as Elena let out a breath, having a bad feeling. The crowd began screaming as the floor began shaking the skies erupted with thunder. Bonnie looked around as the crowd ran screaming. Stefan moved to caroline and Elena as group of witches were standing. Caroline and Stefan ran down as the witches disappeared right before their eyes.

"Caroline, call Lexi and Alaric! See what's going on, I'll call Damon."

Nodding, she went off as Stefan moved down the aisle, Elena hot on his tail. She needed to hear Damon's voice. Dialing, Stefan cursed under his breath in annoyance.

"He isn't picking up his damn phone!"  
"Maybe he's just busy?" She bit her lip.  
"Uh, doubtful." He replied, dialing again.  
"But he told me he would be before I left."  
"Yeah, well he tells you a lot of things Elena."

Glaring at him, she crossed her arms as he kept trying. Nothing yet. What was taing him so long to pick up? There it was again, another bad feeling. Feeling pain, she gasped out, bring her hand to her head as they were surrounded by witches. Stefan fell onto his knees as they were chanting around them.

"Enough!" Bonnie shouted.

The witches looked at her, causing Elena to sigh in relief as the pain stopped and she fled at vampire speed. She needed to see Damon.

* * *

Rushing into the house, she called out and frowned as she got no response. Listening out, she sighed. He wasn't here? Where the hell was he? Moving upstairs, she went to the guest room again, throwing her dress and gown onto the bed as she pulled on a pair of jeans and her pink top, with her flats. Grabbing her white jacket, she slid it on over her arms and grabbed her phone. She was going to find him. She owed him that. Moving at vampire speed, she stopped once she was in the woods and looked around, listening out. Come on Damon. Hearing her phone ring, she gasped, answering quickly.

"Hello? Damon?"  
"Hell Elena..." Frowning, she pulled her phone back, checking the caller ID and swallowed.  
"Connor..."  
"Where's the cure?"  
"I don't know. I don't..."  
"Stop lying!"  
"I don't have the cure!"  
"I want that cure Elena and if I have to kill everyone in Mystic Falls until I get it. Then so be it."

Hearing the line go dead, she groaned aggravated and looked around. Where the hell was Damon? Feeling herself being pushed, she fell onto the ground. The fall too quick for her to catch herself. Wincing, she turned onto her back as she seen Kol and gasped, crawling backwards. As he ran at her, she lifted a branch, forcing it into his stomach. Hunching over in pain, he groaned, grabbing onto the branch. Jumping up, she ran, moving at an unnatural speed until she was inside the boarding house. Locking the doors, she let out a shaky breath and froze as she heard a bang from upstairs. Pulling her jacket off, she discarded it, throwing it onto the couch. Going upstairs, she went straight to Damon's room, sighing in relief when she seen him. Frowning, she seen he'd punched the wall and frowned. Walking over to him, she exhaled.

"Where have you been? Everyone has been trying to reach you."  
"Stefan doesn't count as everyone." He answered, not looking at her.  
"The graduation ended in disaster! The dead are back to play, including 12 witches out for revenge."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Well, I went out looking for you and got an unexpected call. Connor, he wants the cute. He's going to hurt everyone in Mystic Falls until  
he gets it."  
"I don't care about anybody else." Damon turned to her, looking into her eyes as she swallowed, staring back at him.  
"Damon.." Elena whispered, moving closer as she pressed her hand to his shoulder, her eyes never leaving his.

"Uh.." He winced, licking his lips as she frowned.  
"What? What is it?" Pushing his shirt back from his shoulder, she went wide eyed, "Damon, what is that!?"  
"Its...werewolf venom."  
"Oh god. Damon..who..."  
"Vaughn, he wanted to know where Silas was. As does everyone else." He rolled his shoulders in reaction, moving away.  
"Damon, that will kill you."  
"You don't think I know that? I've been bit before thank you." He told her.  
"Your bleeding." She whispered, reaching up to the side of his head, pressing her fingers down gently.  
"I'm fine."  
"Your dying. I...the cure!"  
"I'm not taking some stupid cure, alright? I'm not!" Damon told her, angry as he moved back.  
"The bite, it will kill you! You will be good as dead!"  
"I don't care, then I'll be dead! I'll deal!"  
"Fine..." She whispered, letting out a breath as she moved closer, placing her hands on his neck, "Damon..."  
"What Elena...?" He whispered, watching her carefully as she looked into his eyes, leaning up close.  
"I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, snapping his neck as she caught him quickly as he flopped into her arms.

Pulling him to the bed, she layed him down, making him comfortable. Leaning down, she kissed his forehea and took his hand, squeezing it.

"I can't let you die."

* * *

Storming into the Grill, she looked around, wide eyed. Where were they? Looking around, she spotted Jeremy, Alaric, Lexi and Caroline over at the table. Going over, she swallowed and pushed her hair back.

"Where's the cure?" She questioned, looking at all of them as Stefan walked out of the bathroom.  
"What do you want with it?" He asked.  
"Where...is...the..cure?" Elena snapped, panic rising within her.  
"Elena, what's the matter?" Alaric frowned, looking at her.  
"It's Damon. He's in trouble." She swallowed.  
"What do you mean trouble?"  
"Werewolf venom, it was Vaughn. I need...I need the cure. Damon needs the cure."  
"Oh, and Damon who didn't want the cure, suddenly wants it?" Stefan asked, shaking his head.  
"He doesn't know you ass! I snapped his neck. The only thing I could do! I need the damn cure! I can't let Damon die!"

"Well well, isn't this a pleasant reunion." Turning around, Elena glared seeing Katherine standing at the door.  
"Katherine..."  
"Hello Elena. Poor Damon, hmmm? The guy just never catches a break, I mean...the last time he had wolf venom in his system and was  
on his death bed, while poor Stefan was sacrificing his life, you kissed Damon."

"What!?" Stefan asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Katherine, I think we need to have a talk." Elena crossed her arms.  
"Over my dead body." Katherine told her, scoffing with a roll of her eyes.  
"Done." Moving at vampire speed, she tackled her, flying out of the Grill doors with her as they rolled onto the ground.

Pushing her back, Katherine got to her feet laughing and shook her head. Elena glared at her, pushing herself up as she brushed herself down. Katherine ran at her as she dodged, grabbing the back of her head as she banged her face into the wall, receiving a cry of pain from her. Elena smiled in triumph, throwing Katherine rolling onto the ground as she followed her.

"Just think about all of the pain you've caused me. It's just a taste of what you are getting back." Elena spat at her.  
"Poor little innocent Elena. Never done a bad thing in her life. Never causes pain to those around her. What are you doing now? Picking  
up the slack for all the times you messed with Damon huh? All the horrible things you said to him with your emotions off. Must sting to  
know he'll never look at you the same way...ever...again."

Elena's fist collided with Katherine's nose as she tumbled backwards. The brunette took a breath, watching as Katherine fixed her nose back into place and let out another maniac laugh. Brushing herself down, she grabbed Elena by the neck, moving at vampire speed until she landed against a lamp post.

"I will never be like you...I'd never use them again each other."  
"Oh but Elena...you see...you already do. You are always using them against each other. They can see it, you can't. The world revolves around  
little Elena after all."

Bringing her knee up to Katherine's stomach, she headbutt her, pushing her backwards as she fell onto her back, a groan escaping her. Elena let out a breath, pushing her hair back as she made her way over to her, standing above her as she shook her head.

"There's a difference between us. I never loved them both at the same time. It just took me a while to finally open my eyes."  
"Ah yes. Who's next on Elena's choice list, hmmm?" Katherine smirked, jumping up to her feet.  
"Who it's always been."  
"Ah, Saint Stefan, hmmm? Figured it wouldn't take long."

Elena did a spinning kick, her foot landing in Katherine's stomach as she stumbled backwards, another laugh escaping her.

"The truth hurts huh? Gotta hear it once in a while. That's how WE vampires survive."  
"The truth hurts you too I suppose. Your family died because of you, because you couldn't deal with the consequences of Klaus and his  
wrath."

Katherine glared at her, grabbing her by her neck as she lifted her off the ground, tightening the grip on her neck as Elena struggled to breath.

"The truth is, I do what I do to survive. You do what you do to piss of every living residence in Mystic Falls. As I said, you wouldn't last one day alone as a vampire, never mind a week. I hope you can deal with that when you realize that your so called friends only stick around because they feel sorry for you. I let you away with hurting me back in the cave, I let you get your anger out. But not this time, I'm taking your life Elena Gilbert, before you can ruin anyone elses."

Just as she was about to drive her hand into her chest, a stake flew into Katherine's back as she dropped Elena, causing her to choke and hold her neck. Looking up, she seen Katherine's face covered in pain, Jeremy standing behind her, holding the bow and arrow gun.

"You take mine and wanna take my sister's too? Your luck isn't that good Katherine." Jeremy told her, narrowing his eyes.

Elena moved towards Katherine as she moved backwards, fear showing in her eyes as she moved away, every step that she took towards her.

"Please don't Elena. You don't wanna kill me, think about it. Were the same. We only have each other to revert too. Your my doppleganger."  
"There can only be one of us Katherine. You've had your fun, you've made your mistakes, now let me make mine."

Glaring at her, she drove her hand into her chest as Katherine went wide eyed, lost for breath as Elena wrapped her hand around the organ, their eyes connecting one last time as she ripped her heart from her chest, Katherine's dead body dropping to the ground in front of her as she held her heart. Swallowing, she looked at Jeremy and seen Stefan from the corner of her eye. Looking around at him, she seen the look of shock on his face and dropped Katherine's heart on her body.

"You may want to dispose of her. The body doesn't make for tourists. Leaning down, she wiped the blood off on Katherine's jacket as she looked over her, feeling a tinge of guilt. Getting up, she seen Alaric had appeared by her side and placed his hand on her arm.

"I gave Damon the cure. Damon has the cure." Alaric told her as she gave him a soft smile.  
"Thank you Alaric. Thank you so much."  
"Go help the boyfriend." Alaric waved at her as she looked at Stefan, moving off at vampire speed.

* * *

Walking into the house, she looked around, listening out for movement and stopped, hearing talking. It was Damon's voice. Who was he talking to? Frowning, she moved up the stairs as quick as she could to his room and stopped in the doorway, seeing him talking to someone in the corner. Looking into the corner, she seen no one and swallowed. He was in the hallucination stage. Moving over, she placed her hand against his back as he turned around quickly as if he were burned.

"Elena?" He asked in shock, his eyes wide.  
"Damon, it's me." She answered as he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"You were dead." Damon whispered, burying his face into her curls, inhaling her natural scent.  
"No, I'm not Damon. I'm here, okay? I'm here." Pulling away, she cupped his face in her hands, "I'm here with you, I promise, its me."

He looked her over as she looked around, thinking about where he could have hid the cure. Soap bowl? He had a thing with putting things in there. Going into the bathroom, she searched for it quickly and groaned. She was gonna have to do this the hard way and trick him.

"Damon, where's the cure?" Elena walked out, looking at him.  
"I told you, I don't want the cure Elena."  
"Its...n..not for you. Its...for me.." She murmured, swallowing as he looked her over.  
"You..you want the cure?"  
"I want the cure."  
"The cure." Walking over to his cuboard, he opened it, pulling out a secret compartment from the bottom as he walked over, holding the box out in his hand.

"Here it is." He told her, licking his lips.  
"Thank you." Slowly opening the box, she looked at it, lifting it out as she looked at Damon and back at the cure. It was now or never.  
"Take it then." He told her, stroking his hand down her arm.  
"I will. I just...need to say a few things," Closing her eyes, she sighed, "I love you Damon. I've loved you for such a long time, I was just so...so scared to admit it. I said so many horrible things to you when my emotions off, did so many horrible things and all you did was try to help me. I want you to know that... I choose you. I...choose...you Damon."

Watching her face and looking into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth, he leaned forward, his hands cupping her cheeks as he kissed her with all the strength he had left. Leaning into him, she placed her hand on his cheek, the other hand behind her back as she was ripping the cure open with her fingers. She was doing this for him, he needed to know that she wasn't going to leave him whatever happened. A tear fell down her cheek as he pulled back, looking at her confused.

"Elena...?" He whispered in confusion.  
"I'm so sorry." She whispered hoarsely, moving at vampire speed as she pinned him to the bed, pouring the cure down his throat as he looked at her, his eyes wide in shock, until a few minutes later his body went limp and his eyes fell closed. More tears rolled down her face as she leaned down, preppering kisses all over his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," She sobbed, pressing her face to his chest as she inhaled his scent, "I'm so sorry."

Sitting up, she looked down at him, watching as his features were so relaxed. His eyelids hiding the beautiful blue eyes that she had grew to love. She would wait for him. She would always wait for him.

* * *

Pacing back and forward at the end of the bed, she pressed her hands to her head, panic rising within her. What's going on? It's been over 3 hours. Why isn't he waking up? What if the cure...what if it just killed him? Closing her eyes tightly, she shook her head. No no. She couldn't think like that. No no no. Moving over to the bed, she crawled onto it again, taking his hand as she rubbed it, pressing kisses to his knuckles.

"Please wake up. Please. I will love you forever and ever. Please. Please, don't leave me. I need you Damon," She whispered hoarsely,  
"I need you so much. Please...please wake up for me."

Closing her eyes, she leaned her forehead against his hand, tears falling as the minutes passed by slowly. What was going on? Her sniffs filled her ears as she inhaled. What was going on? Why wasn't it working? Hearing something, she shook her head, thinking that she was imagining it. Hearing it again, she looked up, staring at Damon as she seen his skin a beautiful tanned colour. Frowning, she listened as she heard a dum dum, dum dum, dum dum. Wide eyed, she pressed her hands against his chest and slid her hand up to his neck, holding him closer as she watched him.

"Damon...Damon?" Elena swallowed, watching him as happy tears escape her eyes.

Damon opened his eyes with a raspy gasp as he held himself up, looking around in confusion. Looking around, he met Elena's gaze and squeezed her hands in response, his eyes full of confusion.

"Elena...?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought of my comeback :D

Shauna  
xx


End file.
